My dear human girl
by Lady Starscram
Summary: WheelJack likes to be free. For him, the human being is funny. But one day a girl will change his life forever
1. The girl

**WheelJack likes to be free.****A wild soul with problems with the authorities. Because of this, he prefers to live off Base. For a long time that wheeljack was a lone traveler in space, saw many friends die in vain. Now he decides live in the Earth and try restart his life. **

**For him, the human being is funny, awkward and he knows that the mission is to defend these creatures. One day he met a human being and he begins to understand why the Optmus wants defend these creatures.**

This day is another day like all days in your life. He is close to his spaceship in the forest, with their swords of training or study of a new strategy to attack the Decepticons when he heard someone moaning.

Wheeljack knows that moan is a human groan, someone is injured. Wheeljack goes walking and sees a woman injured. She is among the stones and with his clothes torn and blood on his lips and nose.

WheelJack realizes that something terrible happened.

He takes all the cares of the world in your hand and grabs the girl, she tries to move.

"Shiiiiiii. Do not move. You're very bruised. "

It uses the other hand to protect this little creature, making like a shell and takes her to his spaceship.

WheelJack puts it in your bed or something similar in the nave and made contact with Ratchet.

Later Ratchet comes with Optmus, Arcee and Miko. At that time a female human being is very important.

WheelJack shows in his spaceship. A small space has two places and a space in the back, a large bed or something similar. There is a human sleeping between the sheets.

"I found the wound on the rocks near here."

Ratchet examines the girl.

"It is not good to move it now. She has some broken bones. If you do not have a problem. She has to spend a few days here. "

"To me, ok, but I don't understand about female human."

"Miko comes to help him."

After, WheelJack and Ratchet out of nave Optmus, Miko and Arcee enter to change the clothes of the girl wound. The remaining food and instructions for WheelJack dexam and for him to maintain contacts.

He is looking at her sleeping, sometimes she tries to move, but feel pain and moans, cries a little and back to sleep. During those days, Miko and Arcee come clean and change clothes. When she moves, the pain and he doesn't understand provocas cries because he feels so bad listening to her crying. Your gemindos hurt on it.

That day Juno, the mother of Jack and a human doctor comes to help her.

"It is not good to move it, it has many broken bones, I'll make the dressing here. And I know that she is in good hands. "

Dr. brother Spencer is the only doctor who knows about the Autobots. Ratchet was help you know enerjon and learning of medicine.

RAtchet has always wanted to learn about medicine in human beings after the accident with Rafael enerjon dark, and it is very good to have a human doctor with it in this case.

The next day the woman opens the eyes. Weeljack is near it. He heard his motion. And when she was, she screamed and tried to flee. The pain was terrible, that she made a terrible expression.

"Don't be afraid, please. I won't hurt you. "

She try to move and fell from the bed he held before it came to the floor and carefully put it back on the bed.

"Please. Do not be afraid ". He said with it in your hands.

She was scared, but he was talking with her. With a sweet voice.

"Where am I?"

"In my ship. In a place of safety. "

She touched her body. Was with dressings, and treated well.

"I found you among the rocks between life and death."

wheelJack leaves her on the bed and gave him some fruit.

"Eat carefully, you were in a coma for four days."

WheelJack sits close to her.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Paula."

**Original**

WheelJack gosta de ser livre.


	2. Times to go

The girl sitting ate the fruit gently. Some injuries were healed already, and other open. But she was more comfortable with the presence of WheelJack which no longer caused more fear in it.

"So you found me almost killed on the rocks?"

"Yes, their situation was worrying, but glad to see this getting better."

The girl smiled and continued to eat.

"What happened to you?"

Ana Paula closed face and was sad. WheelJack realized that it was something serious.

"We can change the subject? Another day I'll tell you what happened. "

Later the doctor and the other Autobots came to see its State. Optimistic the doctor said.

"She is getting better."

"Great, just take to the base."

This decision fell like a bomb in the head of WheelJack. She is fine with it, is secure. No need to get trapped like an animal at that place annoying. He was enjoying it. His loneliness was over and he was having someone to talk to. But has no way questioning the decision to Optmus when he decided what was safe for a human being. But it would be a few more days with him, and he would like the maximum that could this time.

She was already walking, with some difficulty, but walked out on the ship and kept watching WheelJack training or listening to their stories. It was fun, even when BulkHead and Miko appeared and BulkHead began after the adventures that the two had joined.

She laughed even feel pain.

Sometimes when cooled WheelJack to put near your Spark where she felt warm and was listening the stories up to catch up on sleep. This was tasty.

Finally the day came she go though.

Esperneou, hit the foot WheelJack, grumbled, but nothing helped. Ana Paula second Optmus was for the base, where she would be safer.

She walked sadly with their stuff, taking in hand a Communicator that WheelJack gave him before it go away. If she felt alone she would have with whom to speak, and have more, they could see in the moment of calm.

Lying on a makeshift place, which was not comfortable for her compared to Wheeljack bed, she called the Communicator. Stayed hours talking with your friend. Until a moment, he heard his breath and realized that she was asleep.

Before turning off he said softly to her.

"I love you."


	3. My happy moment

The next day when Ana Paula wakes up, Ratchet try make her feel good in the base.

"How was your night?"

"Stranger." She says catching an apple. "I am used to wake up listening the birds and with WheelJack poking me and laughing. Here nobody called me and the only sounds are the bps of this computer."

Ana Paula had some marks of that day, when WheelJack found her in the stones. But she refused to talk about these moments. Not wheelJack knew.

Ana Paula insisted on demonstrate disinterest for the things in the base. Because this one day she did a stupid thing and Ratchet yelled with her. This made her upset. She made with willingly, but in moment she fumbled.

"What ungrateful creature!" She thought.

The only moment of happiness is when WheelJack comes to the base, and this became more frequent. Hatchet was desperate. Now have to see BulkHead, WheelJack and Ana Paula making mess. But this was a strategy of BulkHead and WheelJack for Optmus authorize wheeljack take Ana Paula for the forest.

WheelJack lay in the grass with Ana Paula in his chest. The sun of winter warm made this moment special. With WheelJack Ana Paula opened your heart, the only things that she don't said was about that day in the stones.

WheelJack always comprehensive stroked her with his finger. He know that when the moment comes and she will talk about this, and he'll be there in her side.

That moment BulkHead comes with Miko. Now she should come back to the base. WheelJack made affection in her face with his finger.

"I see you tomorrow."

WheelJack never in your life wanted to kiss someone like wanted to kiss her.

In the night Ana Paula was talking with him in the communicator. When she slept he left the communicator connected, just for wanted heard her breathing.

WheelJack indulges in a dream.

She is there in his spaceship. Nobody for separating them.

He its presence felt caressing his face.

WheelJack what kiss her, but she is so small.

He wakes up crying and takes a decision. Catch her back in his spaceship.


	4. I am back

WheelJack arrives decided at the base. Right off the bat looks Optmus to talk.

"This is unfair. You talk to stay under their orders during our stay on Earth, but is acting like a dictator. "

The Declaration of WheelJack makes Optmus in shock.

"Since I found it, she has stayed with me in the spaceship and nothing bad happened. Has passed in your head that she is not enjoying stay here? "

Optmus did not believe what I was hearing. Never its authority outside so questioned. But WheelJack was willing to take Ana Paula with it.

Since she appeared on his life, many things have changed. He had never watched things around and suddenly everything became feeling.

Each color, each tree, everything.

He was alone in the spaceship. At night everything was so quiet that it looked like it was going to go crazy. I had gotten accustomed to the sound of her breathing.

Optmus also could not intervene in human's freedom of choice was now recovered from his injuries. She had already decided to go back to the forest with WheelJack. He took in hands satisfied with his victory and carried by the bridge back to the spaceship.

She was happy to be back in a familiar place.

He knew that if an enemy attack occur, it would be difficult to protect her. But he'll do it with his life if it were accurate.

She was the perfect gift for him. He was willing to everything for her.

That night, WheelJack took her to a side of the mountain.

"I've never seen so many stars in my life."

He stroked with a fingertip.

"One day I'll load the spaceship's system with enough oxygen, and I'll take for a ride in open space. You will see so many stars that never imagined in your life. "

Were there hours chatting about various subjects. She telling of his adventures until she be found wound on the rocks, and he abut his travels through space.

Their laughter echoes were on site.

Everything was perfect for them.

She ended up picking up on sleep right there. Wheeljack was stopped only by watching her sleeping. He was living a dream. He still hadn't realized what was happening to him, what hehad reached. He was an adventurer, without root. Often coarse second Ratchet.

But there he was, with a human, stuck on Earth. And for the first time in his life, without the slightest desire to go away.


	5. The plan

All was perfect if not was StarScream and Breackdown. WheelJack was fixing the fuselage of his spaceship when he feels something stranger in the air.

"Ana Paula. Runs into the spaceship."

Ana Paula doesn't question, she just runs to the spaceship, but before she get, she feels something catching her.

She screams, WheelJack try to help her but is very late.

WheelJack just sees StarScream flying with her before feel something hitting in his head.

When he opens the optics he sees Ratchet near him.

"What do you doing here?" He pushed Ratchet.

"Easy Wheeljack. You are injured." Optmus tries to contain Wheeljack. But he is very nervous.

He can't believe. His only love in his life now was back and a Deceptcon stole him.

He was willing to kill any Decepticon that hurt her. Even if be Megatron. He is willing to fight for her.

The problem is locating the Decepticon spaceship. WheelJack recalled when Ratchet installed a program in Laserbick. This is the only hope.

WheelJack goes give a whipping in those idiots that they never will forget. After this he will take a piece off him.

During this moment much thoughts comes in his head.

He wanted have said "I love you" much more often, try to kiss her. Even a mild and gentle kiss.

That moment he has forgotten the pride and asks help to Autobots. He was prepared to hear the big speech from Optmus about as irresponsible he was. But for his surprise, Optmus doesn't say anything, just agreed to help him.

"I know. You are connected with her. Now you are a piece of her and she is a piece of you."

"Was so fast. I can't explain."

"This don't has How explain. Just happens"

"One day I am alone, living my life and the next day a girl injured in the stones changes this and I can't live without her"

Optmus shows Miko and BulkHead. They are talking and she is tapering her guitar.

"In the beginning we think that was just a friendship, but now we known that is a connection.

BulkHead feels something wrong with Miko Km of distance."

WheelJack sees Miko and BulkHead for a time. In the first moment she is a teenager, but when it is adult, the feeling will be others. But maybe they had the first kiss.

WheelJack feels envy of them.

His thoughts are interrupted by Optmus.

"Ratchet located the Spaceship. Now we need arrange where will transported. Maybe for the cargo hold"

WheelJack smiled. Have his love again and kick some Deceptcons's ass. All was perfect.


	6. Rescue

_**An alone child. A girl. She doesn't have friends, nobody want play with her. She is so alone. All what she want is somebody to understand her, to talk. She has a radio and a microphone. She is playing then Radio communication. Calling for help. But one short circuit gave a shock in her.**_

_**She cries and never more plays with that radio. **_

_**But she never had a friend. She grew up alone.**_

Ana Paula opens the eyes and sees a robot with a mirror in the face. He doesn't say anything, but other with a feral face says that she is very important for his victory.

Ana Paula doesn't understand why she is so important for him.

She shrinks herself like a ball and starts to cry.

Nothing in her life was good. The only good thing good in her life was finding WheelJack. When she is with him, all her problems disappear.

Now she is with strangers robots and maybe she never will see him again.

For her surprise an explosion and WheelJack comes.

"You will repent for have played with my girl."

WheelJack was with his swords and using his mask. His eyes was like devil.

Sometime Bulkhead said for her that WheelJack never thinks before act. She saw him flying for StarScream that screamed like a girl. They rolled in the ground and StarScream running crying.

He was wonderful fighting with the enemy for her.

Megatron catches her and try to flee, but a shot from Bumbllebee knocked him. Ana Paula flied and fell in a cocoon that is closed. She screamed for help. But Breackdown turned on and the cocoon starts to shine and she screamer.

Wheeljack tries helping her but he have to fight with Decepticons, she is screaming. He can't help her.

When all stopped the cocoon opens and something jumped out. Wheeljack saw a figure coming over him. For a first time he scared but when he saw was a female. He recognizes her face.

"Ana Paula?"

She screamed when she sees something stranger.

wheelJack tries make her calm. But when she stands up he has a surprise.

His face is with surprise excretion, but he smile for her. And is not a simple smile.

Ana Paula looks for him and for her.

"What happened with me?"


	7. Back to base

_**A solitary traveler in his spaceship. He is alone. Nobody for dry his tears. Nobody for cure his hurts. One day he is tries a communication with a station and he listen a female voice crying. Crying like he cried every days. He decided go back of this voice. For years he traveled, but one day he gave up.**_

Ana Paula was standing in front him. But she was taller. Her face was perfect like her body. She doesn't was injured. But everybody saw that her skin was like iron, but soft yet. Arcee seeing the situation and takes something like clothing and giving for her.

Now was explained that smile of wheelJack.

In the base Ratchet examined Ana Paula using X-rays.

"She is fine, but some organs suffered mutations like her lungs."

"How mutations?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it is like mech."

"Mechanic?"

"You can breathe in all situations" Optmus said.

"And leave where don't have oxygen." Completed Ratchet.

Ana Paula doesn't understands, so wheelJack explains.

"Sometimes the Decepticons uses natives and transforms those creatures for his wars, the lungs is changed for survive in all place and the skin for resist all situation. "

"ahhh. Now I am a super soldier. Kkkk"

"Not yet." He smiled with malice. "But if I train you. Megatron Will have problems."

Ratchet shack the head. "Sant. All Spark." Now will tree. BulkHead, WheelJack and apprentice.

The clothing that Arcee gave for her was a black overall like resin. Was very beautiful in her body. The interesting now was that her don't feels cold or heat.

Optmus insists to her stay in the base, but she know that her place is with WheelJack and now after this moment. They haves certainty.

When the bridge is opened she feels something in her hand. Wheeljack catches her hand. He is holding her hand.

Although made metal haves heat. They crossed the bridge and when is closed. He looks for her.

For first time she can see his eyes.

Using his fingers, he made a soft affection in her face and she closes the eyes.

She feels something in her lips.

Was his lips.

Wheeljack finally was kissing her. In first time one simple and soft kiss, like he always wanted.


	8. Love

In first time was a soft kiss. After he opened gently his mouth and she feels his glossa. He made affection in her backs and embraced her. She closes her eyes and made affection in his neck. He catches her in the arms and takes her for his spaceship. Kisses and affection, she feels her clothing being taken.

In the first moment she feels fear. But she made her calm.

"Shiiiiiii!" whispered. "I'll not hurt you."

That moment all problems, the world, the universe, don't exist for her. Just he and she.

That moment she discovered a new secret of him. There an other body there. Like a clothing, Wheeljack takes out wheel, some parts and she sees a body like Mercurio, but solid and with heat embracing her.

He is over her looking in her eyes.

She feels a pressure in her body. But she not feels pain.

After she feels in her chest. Something pulsing him. His spark is pulsing near her heart. She feels her heart connecting with his spark. That moment her heart and his spark are pulsing in same rhythm.

"We are one." He says. Kissing her.

"I am you…" He say and kisses her.

"You are I…" She say. He smiled. This was what he wanted heard.

After that everything was like all moment like is.

They was embraced sleeping happy.


	9. the next morning

It was in its arms, feeling its affection. He made affection in her head and its coasts. At that moment it was so wonderful with her.

When its eyes found of new, It smiled with love for her.

"When I was teenager, I liked to play with a broken amateur radio of my father. I pretended that it was talking with somebody. There I relieved my pain, my solitude. I never had friends, I was always victim of Bullyng. One day I was asking for somebody, somebody that liked me as I was that he did not import himself with my appearance. That day was raining and I took a shock. I don't play with radio never more.

WheelJack made affection its face smiling. It turned over and caught to the side of the bed a small object that seemed one record play.

"I was in one of my trips, when I received a message in my radio."

WheelJack showed the writing.

Ana Paula recognized its relief sad in that writing.

"I have looked you per years for the space. Since that I heard it's I appeal, I have looked you. Primes only know how much I looked for to you, how much I dreamed of you."

That call was not lost in the nothing. The electric discharge made it to travel for the space until arriving it. Of a skill and another one, they were destined one to the other.

"I you love Ana Paula".

"I you love Wheeljack."

he kisses and made her to smile, he looked at for happy it.

"I am ready for counting to it what it happened in the rocks."

Wheeljack noticed a tear draining in its delicate face, it hugged strong more welcomed it close to its body. That bed had been witness of its love, that the penalty was valid.

"I was taking a walk of bicycle when I saw I group of youngsters of the time of when I studied, I found that I would pass rectum and nothing he would happen beyond calling themselves for nicknames or making joke. But for my desperation, them they had knocked down me of the bicycle and they had forced me. They had made everything that wanted. Later they had played me in the rocks to die. I would have died if she was not you to save me."

WheelJack looked at for its eyes. It smiled softly. Those lips with that scar gave a charm to it. It then kissed it again. It delivered it again.

It was as if they were in honey moon.

Don't worring.

Now you are with me. I will make you happy.


	10. starts to try

The next day, Ana Paula wakes up with WheelJack making affection in her face.

"Today you will learn to fight. To defend yourself."

Ana Paula looks for WheelJack when he gave her one of your swords.

"Are you sure?"

WheelJack smiled for her.

"Sometimes you will be alone, and you need to defend yourself."

She looks for the swords and smiled.

"Ok."

Wheeljack stay in her backs, embracing her. With his hand he helps her hold the sword.

She feels a little malice when he embraced her, but he is her husband now.

"You have hold the sword with your two hands."

He presses her hands in the sword.

That sword is very heave for her. Wheeljack demonstrated one attack and made the movement securing her, but he forgot that she is a human and a girl. She lost her balance and fell in the ground.

"This is very heavy for me."

"I will make one sword for you." wheelJack can't contain his laugh. This made her furious.

"This was not funny."

"Sorry my star, but is my first time like a teacher."

She stands up again.

"Dou you want to try again?"

"Yes. Sure."

WheelJack smiled. She is very courageous.

"Try attack me."

"What?"

"Try attack me." He said again.

She looked for him, but who is her for question him.

Ana Paula run to WheelJack, but when she saw, she is in the ground with him over her.

He was smiling with malice for her.

"You is very predictable my love, I can to know what do will do and what you will like."

She looks for him with surprise.

"I know that you will like this."

He kisses her.


	11. Good news

Ana Paula needs learn to fight, WheelJack needs resist and teach her.

If he is in mission, she needs know defense herself.

He gave her a sword.

"I made for you." Was lighter. Ana Paula catches the sword and sees for WheelJack. He smiled.

"I will attack you. Try defense." Was fast but she used the sword to block the blow.

"Very good." For a good time they training. WheelJack feels a pride. She learns Ana Paula eell a dizzy.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I am stranger."

WheelJack calls Ratchet, minutes later he comes with June, Wheeljack waits for minutes out of Spaceship, when Ratchet comes with June.

"She is ok, but you have talks with her."

After Ratchet goes way, he enters in the spaceship. Ana Paula is the bed smiling for him.

"Come hire WheelJack. I want give a news for you."

He lies in her side, embracing her.

She looks for him.

"I am pregnant."

Wheeljack looks for her. His blues eyes is more blues now. He smile for her.

"I will be father?"

"yes."

He kisses her. Her lips, her face, her hand, her belly and her lips again.

"I will be father…."

She doesn't understand, but WheelJack is so happy. A sparkling is a great moment for an Autobot's life.

"now you will eat only the best food. And be quiet."

Ana Paula smile for him.

WheelJack embraces her.

He never imagined stop in a planet forever, now he is loving and will be father. He feels a happiness that he never felt in his life.


	12. Happy moments

Ana Paula was sick. Smells, some food makes her vomit. WheelJack tries all food in his knowledge.

"One time I heard that when the woman is sick all time, the baby will be a girl."

WheelJack smiles. A girl. One princess. He embraces her. Ana Paula feels his tears.

WheelJack starts to think to construct one place, like a house to live with his family. For a first time he doesn't go way. He wants to stay. Stop to travel.

The only problem was the baby clothes. The sparkling will be different, a hybrid. She or he will be special but more than other common babies.

He is happy.

Wheeljack embracing her, she was on your back for him. He leant his strong chest, stroking it her belly and kissing her head.

"I want that BulkHead and Arcee like the godparents."

She smiles for him.

"I agree good person for our baby."

"BullkHead is my best friend. Like my childhood friend."

Wheeljack felt something in his hand.

"He kicked me."

She felt his tears watering her neck. She turned and looked for him. The blues or his eyes were more blues that normality.

The first kick was his.

Minutes later she was sleeping. WheelJack delivered if the fantasies.

When an Autobot or Decepticon connects with an organic, like this case a human. They don't want see their sparkmatter going and their stays alone.

Programs his system for stop when his spark matter dies.

He saw in his dreams they Aging, seeing his sparkling growing, the first love. All moments.

"I want see our Sparkling growing. See our life transform in a perfect world."

Ana Paula smile. She is sleeping, but a soft sleep. She heard he speaking.

She remembered the all sad moment in her life. The discrimination, the rape. Now all this is past. Don't exist more.

She is happy, she has a husband, one family.

WheelJack is her family, now she will have a baby from him.

Wheeljack kisses her, and makes love all night.


	13. plan

"WheelJack?"

WheelJack was sleeping, but her voice waked.

"HeelJack…."

"hummmm."

"I want eat strawberries."

WheelJack heard about this. Stranger desire, cries all time. Ugly duck syndrome.

"HheelJack… I want strawberries."

He laughs. One moment before, he hunting Decepticons, now he hunting strawberries.

Ana Paula saw him putting some parts of his Autobot pieces.

"You will have your strawberries."

WheelJack took of his space ship. Some place in this planet will have strawberries. He thinks.

Ana Paula eats the strawberries in one minute, but when WheelJack starts his spaceship she asks to he stops. She was green and he has only time to open the door.

She was vomiting near a tree.

Now he can see her better. Her belly is bigger now like a circle.

WheelJack takes her to spaceship.

In the next day, they go to see Ratchet. He is her doctor in this new moment.

"The sparkling is different than humans. The humans are 9 month for borns, but I think that these children will born next week."

WheelJack was in shock. So fast.

"This girl will be a new hop for the autobots."

"Girl?" WheelJack smiles.

"Yes. A girl."

One princess. He thought.

All fathers say that his daughter is the more beautiful girl of the world. But for wheelJack, he has certainty.

Wheeljack resolves construct the their home near the place where he found her. One small base where they will live and will have security.


	14. Sweet moments

"WheelJack!" Ana Paula Called.

He stops for a minute the construct the first hall of the home.

"I want take ice cream.

Other desire. But this was not bad idea. The day is very hot and he wants to stop for a moment. He calls to Optmus. This case he need the human's helps.

More later the bridge is opened and BulkHead, Bumbllebee, Rafael and Miko coming with a great pot of vanilla Ice cream.

The trees human stay taking the Ice cream under a tree.

Wheeljack and BulkHead was talking about BulkHead and Arcee be the godparents.

Wheeljack looks for Ana Paula. She is laughing with Miko and others children.

"She will be a good mother." He said.

"Yes." BulkHead agrees.

"So. Now you don't want to travel again."

"Not yet. Maybe when the child grow and if she be resistant in other atmosphere. But I want that she grows here."

That moment Ana Paula laugh. WheelJack looks for her. She smiles for him. WheelJack remember a fact. The humans are temporary. One day she will be old and will die. This true fell like a bomb in his spark. WheelJack remembers. He will ask to Hatchet connect his system with her heart. He want stop when her heart stop.

This decision is very important and personal and don't has back. But one time when his spark and her heart is pulsing together, he know. She is his sparkmater.

WheelJack goes to base talk with Ratchet, but the good news was that his system and his spark was connected with her since the first night.

"Your spark and her heart are pulsing in tune, this connection is the more natural."

Yes. Is the true. Since the first night, his spark and her heart are pulsing in similar tune. Was the destiny.

Tonight WheelJack embraces Ana Paula in the bed. She was sleeping for hours. He repose his face in her neck feeling her perfume, after he gave a kiss in her face and her lips.

She smiles and nests herself in his chest.

"I love you." He says. He intend say this for her every day in her life.

"I love you too." She say.


	15. Morning star

"WheelJack!" She screamed. One second and he were there near her. Ana Paula was stops near the bed; her face was of surprise and happiness.

"She will born." She said.

WheelJack starts enter in panic. He doesn't know what do.

"I will call Ratchet."

One minute Ratchet, June, Miko, Arcee and more two doctors are in the local. Ana Paula is in the bed.

"Oh my god. This hurt…."

"Come on my love, our baby is coming…"

"Shut up idiot…"

Ana Paula scream for WheelJack.

"This is normal in this moment Wheel Jack" Said Junno. "The woman says all terrible things for her husband in this moment."

WheelJack takes her hand.

"I love you my dear."

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ratchet was near Arcee that was waiting the baby.

"I am seeing the head." She said.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She screams with WheelJack, but he just kisses her face.

That moment one baby's cry is heard in the place.

"My Star Morning." WheelJack said between tears.

"Yes. This will be her name." Ana Paula said.

A noise like a thunder was heard and everybody saw wheeljack fallen in the ground.

"All mans is similar when his sons born." Juno says.

"ohhhhh." Wheeljack starts stand up. That moment he sees his daughter for a first time.

She is similar a human. Like her mother. With red hair, skin pale, blur eyes is all blue, like light blues. And her skin is like metal. One delicate face.

WheelJack Start to cry.

He catches the baby in his arms and says some word in his idiom.

"Is a pry that a father says for the sparkling in the first moment the life. For the protection."

Arcee say for the humans.

"Three moons later, will has a moment when BulkHead and me will be the godparents, like here in the Earth."


	16. First bath

WheelJack tack starmorning and raises it to the top.

"My princess." He said.

Ana Paula was in the bed weak yet. But she smiles for him.

"She will break hearts."

"I want see the Autobot who will try to dating with her."

Ana Paula laughed.

All fathers are similar in all worlds.

The first moon was finishing and Ana Paula is starting to walk and eat better. Wheeljack was waiting for the first bath of baby. He heard that this is a great moment.

The baby sucking tranquil in her arms. Wheeljack feels in peace looking this scene.

He kisses her lips.

Tear fell in his face.

"I love you so much."

"Buurrrrph!"

"Salute" Said WheelJack laughing. The baby like knew that burped gave a small smiles, after stretched, yawned and slept.

**THE FIRST BATH**

WheelJack discovered a cave that has hot wather. He landed the space ship and Ana Paula goes out with Starmornig in her arms.

She was using a bath clothes.

"Come on WheelJack. You have to participate this moment."

WheelJack takes out the wheels e some part of his metal body, like when they make love.

Ana Paula puts the baby in contact with the wather.

"I think that he don't like the bath." Wheeljack said seeing to baby's expression. Was an expression funny.

Her long and red hair was free in her body. The baby smiled more later, was liking the bath. Wheeljack contemplated his wife and his daughter. Ana Paula was sit with her head out of the other and holding the baby in the wather.

Wheeljack embraced her and his daughter. StarMornig was inter he and she now. Felling her Heart and his spark pulsing together.

Wheeljack kisses his wife. He was happy now and complete.


	17. 10 years later

**10 YEARS LATER.**

"Interesting WheelJack. Starmorning is completing 10 years but is like she had 20 yards."

"For a Transformeres, one year is like more 2 or 4 year. We grow very fast, different of the humans. But the difference, we live for millions years."

That moment, WheelJack feels something hurted his spark. Ana Paula is a temporary life form. But she doesn't aged in that 10 years. She was like when they made love for a first time. Maybe the mutation stopped her; maybe she will be forever like him.

StarMorning is a great warrior like her parents very good with the swords.

She was a beautiful woman, the last transformation happened in her body, now she was completes.

She has a metal body some part and human other part. Her face was pale, but her eyes were blue like her father. She has red hair like her mother but was of metal and has a form of long hair. Her body has female form. A beautiful body and makes wheeljack a jealous father.

One day the family was in the falls when had a Decepticons attack.

Knocktout and Breackdown coming with some Vehicons. Megatron was interesting in the girl.

That day WheelJack and his family were in an open field training, when the Decepticons attacked. It was Breackdown and Knockout with a Vehicon . Megatron noted on the Sparkling and wanted her anyway .

Was that moment. Nobody tell to heart what do.

Knockout was fighting with Starmorning, when for a minute nobody know how, he fell over her. His eyes found her eyes. It was as if time stopped. Knockout doesn't wants fight more. He just smiles for her.

But this moment is interrupted by Wheeljack. He plays Knockout for away.

Knockout backs to the spaceship but he can't forget her. He was in love.

**So This history will has vary thing for happen. Knockout in love by StarMorning. Wheeljack a jealous father and a love forbidden.**


	18. knockout

MorningStar can't forgets the Knockout's eyes. Was the more beautiful eyes that she saw. She doesn't understand why her blood boiled when their eyes met and boils when she remembers him.

She was lost in her emotions.

"Are you ok?" MorningStar saw Ana Paula, her mother in her side.

"Ahhhhh! Mom. Happened something very stranger with me."

"What daughter?"

Morning star told to her mother what was happening with her about Knockout. She doesn't understand why this happened. She know that her father never will allow that his daughter has a boyfriend decepticon.

"Maybe he permits." Ana Paula said. One day he told me about some Decepticons that Forgo what they were for the sake of an Autobot"

"They make this?"

"WheelJack saw one time. One Decepticon. He or she leads an acid to the father of the lover and permit that he take out the symbol Decepticon him. It is very painful , but simply means that he or she is capable of all the humiliation for her or him. Type a ritual. "

**DECEPTICON SPACE SHIP.**

"Knokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaut! Are you deaf?" Megatron screamed." I am called you for hours."

Knockout was lost in his dreams. He never felt something like that. He can't take out the girl of his head.

"I discovered one enerjon mine and I want that StarScream and you….. Knockout are you hearing me?"

"Ho… ah. Y. y. Yes Sr. I am. Sorry. What? Enerjon… StarScream."

"Enerjon Mineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Megatron screamed.

"Ok. Ok….. What do you want I do?"

Megatron shrugged his lips as if holding the urge to cry with angry.

"Forget. I will speak with StarScream. He is liar but he heard my orders."

"Ah… ta… StarScream take your orders…" Knockout was with his eyes in the skyline.

Megatron gone on talking something in his old language, but was not good words. Breackdown take his hand in his mouth.

"By primus."

"Knockout. What happened with Megatron? He gone here very angry."

"Megatron was here?"


	19. The true motive

Megatron was furious with Knockout. Talks with him are like talk with a stone. He doesn't hear anything, just was looking for the sky and sighing. Knockout was thinking in use the acid to unmake the Decepticon's symbol for his love. MoningStar.

"StarScream. What is happening with Knockout?"

"He fell in the love for MorningStar." Said Breackdown

"The WheelJack's Daughter?" The news made Megatron furious.

"I want the girl dead."

What Megatron doesn't know was that Knockout heard that, and decided said to Wheeljack about this.

When StarScream and Breackdow goes to the Earth, he goes like he will help him, but he wait for a moment go he flee and look for WheelJack.

"What do you doing here?" WheelJack looks for Knockout with Swords in his hands.

"I don't want to fight. I want say that your daughter is in danger." Knockout shows his hand to Wheeljack see that he doesn't was with guns.

"Dangers?"

"I Megatron wants kill her."

"Why?"

Knockout felt his sparks hurt. If he says the true now, Wheeljack kill him in one second. He want say other motive. But he doesn't discovery anything.

"Megatron don't likes hybrid sparkling. For he is a dirty creature." He found a motive.

"But Why you want save my daughter?"

"why…. W. Way. Why. I like hybrid sparklings. For me is a new form of life. I was a scientist before be a deceptcon, and I am tired of Megatron and his crazy ideas.

That moment MorningStar comes with Ana Paula. That moment Knockout stops to talk and was looking for her like an idiot.

WheelJack looks for MorningStar and Knockout. Was clear. That day when he fell over her, his eyes found her eyes and the connection happened. Knockout don't was cheating Megatron because he was tired to be a Decepticon. He was loving his daughter.

"MorningStar. Goes to home. I need to talk with your mother and this estranger."

"Why father?"

"don't question me. Just go."

StarMorning goes to home with a sad face. She want see what her father will talk with Knockout.

"I know the true motive. you are loving my daughter."


	20. I don't want to be a Decepticon any more

Knockout looked for the ground and kicked on stone. He was constrained. WheelJack found the situation funny.

Ana Paula remembered the first time when Wheeljack say that he was loving her looking direct for her. He was constrained like Knockout.

She was near Wheeljack and embraced him.

"I Want save your daughter."

Knockout gave an acid for wheeljack. Please. I don't want be a Decepticon anymore.

"Do you know how this is hurts?"

"Yes… But for MorningStar. I make this one million time."

He was crazy or don't has idea of the pain he will feel. But that moment he remembered when he was fallen in love for Ana Paula. He was seeing the Autobots like his enemy, because they separated he and her for some days.

WheelJack looked for Ana Paula. She smiled for him. This sacrifice of Knockout was making, is divine.

"With this movement I approves your love for my daughter."

Knockout never felt one pain like that. He body was burning. But he was quiet all time. The only thinks in his mind.

"For you MorningStar. For you my love…"

He doesn't cried, doesn't screamed. Just tear falls in his face.

"Ana Paula… calls MorningStar. She need consoling her sparkmatter. Will her first mission like a wife."

When MorningStar saw Knockout, He was in the ground like a boll He saw injuries in place where was Deceptcons symbols. She sits in his side and put his head in her legs. He embraces her and starts to cry. Finally he cries.

"Now I am your all your." He says…

MorningStar closes her eyes.

"I love you."

He sleeps with the head in her legs, embracing her.

Not far way there Wheeljack with Ana Paula sees the sweet moment.

Ana Paula feels WheelJack's kissing her neck. His lips in her neck. One hand goes to her breast, he looks for him and kisses feeling his glossa.

"makes love with me…." He say.

She smile going for into the home.

StarMorning is making affection in knockout face and singing a song.

WheelJack kiss in Ana Paula lips taking of her clothes.

He put her in the bed like in the first time. Looking in her eyes.

Her heart pulsing with his spark.

She can feel this.

Knockout is sleeping now. MorningStar fell with fatigue, but she makes him feel that she is in his side. He embraces her and she sleeps too.

WheelJack explorer Ana Paula's body with his lips making her moan. Like the first time he say all good and sweets word for her. WheelJack loves her. She is his universe now.

Knockout feels MoningStar heart pulsing. He embrace her more strong. The pain hurts. But he can say for the universe.

"Thanks Primus."

Finale Hheeljack is with Ana Paula in his arms. He eyes is closing. He is heading her breathe. He say for the universe.

"Thanks Primus."


	21. Home sweet home

"Drink it. You will feel better." MorningStar gave enerjon for Knockout. The night was long and he was feeling pain all time. The burned don't passed but was better now. He looks for MorningStar. He can't believe. She is there in his side.

He was weak. But she was there making he feeling well.

Ana Paula opens her eyes. She was in the arms of Wheeljacs. He was sleeping yet. She try to moves but he secures her. "Today we will not go out here."

"We have to help our daughter."

"more later." He said kissing her neck with a crying voice.

She smiles kissing him.

MorningStar makes compresses with moist cloth in the wounds Knouckout.

"Don't worry. You will be ok."

Knockout looks for her. He put her hand in his hand in her face and made an affection, when she looks for her she looks for him, she feels his lips in her lips.

MorningStar was feeling her first kiss.

He was soft, sweet and with careful moved his lips.

WheenJack walks with Ana Paula to where MorningStar and Knockout was.

"Good Morning young lovers." Knockout was with his face red.

"You are weak and need to recover." Wheeljack said to Knockout.

MorningStar Help he stand up.

"Do you know when Megatron intend to attack?"

"unfortunately no."

"Ok. Don't worry. Let's go to home."

Knockout never heard this expression but was so good. "Let's go to home."

There he will rest and prepare for the struggle that was to come.

MornigStar puts he in a comfortable bed and sits in his side. Ana Paula gave her the compresses to burns on more enerjuon.

With love, MorningStar takes care Knockout. She know that now she will a wife and she is happy with this.

She see the pain in his eyes when she touch the hurts with the compresses.

"More some days and I will be ok." He say smiling and Making affection in her face. " And I will make you my Wife."


	22. Happy

MorningStar looks for Knockout with affection. That night he was better. The pains stops and he is strong to fight for her and for his new life and his new family.

She was sits in his side out of the home near the space ship of her father. Was a night no moon and they can see the stars very well.

"My father likes this place. Was near here that he found my mother."

"I likes see how your father looks for you mother. There loves in his eyes."

"Sometimes he cries."

"Why?"

"Because she is temporary. Like me. The humans are a temporary format of life."

Knockout smiled for her.

"Let's go give a good news for your father. Your mother and you is not temporary format of life more."

"What?"

"I don't understand."

"When your mother had a mutated in the cocoon, its aging system stopped. It will not become older, and you inherited it from her."

"She will not die?"

"Not in natural cause."

Knockout want say this for wheeljack. This is the only way to say "thanks" for he allow him dating MorningStar.

"Father. Knockout want say something very important for you."

WheelJack looks for Knockout.

"You will love the news that I will give you."

"Say.."

"Your wife don't will die. She never will be old."

"What?"

"When your wife had a mutation in the cocoon, its aging system stopped. It will not become older, and your daughter inherited it from her"

Wheeljack stops looking for Knockout in shock. After he smiled and jumped for Ana Paula embracing her.

She never will die.

He kisses her all time.

"Like say the Fairy tales . Happy forever.""

Knockout was looking for this moment embracing MorningStar.

"Let's go. Leave your parents alone."

"Where we go?"

"One especial place."


	23. MorningStar' first time

Knockout likes that place. When he was sad, he goes there. Is tranquility.

"Nobody knows about this place." He said.

MorningStar was in his arms now.

He kisses her with affection. She feel his fingers in her backs. She doesn't understand what she is feeling, but she like.

He kisses her for a long time.

"This place is where a Saw you for a first time." He said for her.

She remembered that day, the battle, he fall over her. Eyes in her eyes.

He started kiss her again.

She knew that moment is special.

"I love you" He said.

Morning Star smile.

"I love you too."

MorningStar see herself naked in his arms. Her pale virginal skin.

That moment the girl transformed in a woman.

Knockout show a ring for her. This is a promise of my love for you.

He put the ring in her finger.

MorningStar closed the eyes when he kisses her. She is so happy in this moment.

Now she was connected with him.

Her mother said one day about this.

She starts to hear his sparks pulsing in connection with her heart.

She feels this too.

Was like if they were one.


	24. After of love

When MorningStar opened her eyes. Knockout was embracing her. She saw for his face and he was smiling. Sleeping and smiling.

He never will leave her alone.

WheelJack try to wake Ana Paula with kisses. She doesn't wakes up He gave a big lick in her face.

"Hay. What this?"

Laughs

When she moves her head, she receives a kiss.

"I was thinking. Now that our daughter is married, what do you think if us goes travel in the space."

"What?"

"She safe. And I said one time that I will take you to see the stars. Remembered."

"Yes."

He kisses her.

"But. Megatron intend attack us."

"Don't worry. We will win. After this we will travel and they stay here, with our home."

Ana Paula smile putting her head in his chest. He is the best thing that happened in her life. When he wasn't using his armor, she can feel his smell. A wonderful perfume.

Knockout knew that her family and he will have a battle. Megatron will attack. He will keep his promise. Protect MorningStar.

The good news was that they has the Autobots in they side. They aren't alone.

MorningStar was in his arms.

Now she repaired. He was not using some parts of his armor. She can see his Strong thorax.

Her love for him is very strong.

Tomorrow will be the battle, and they are one day to prepare.

After that event WheelJack and Ana Paula will travel to space and Knockout and MorningStar can live in peace.

WheelJack calls Knockout to go to Autobots base, there they will prepare a strategy. After this they Will live in peace.


	25. batlle

In Autobot base, Wheeljack and the others Autobots were studying strategy to defense Megatron's attack. With Knockout in then side will be easier. Knockout know what attack Megatron intend to makes.

Ana Paula want to fight, but WheelJack prefer see her and his daughter out of the battle. The motive is. He doesn't want lost her.

"Why? We want to fight too. For our freedom."

"Is danger. And I can't imagine my life wed out you." WheelJack say looking in her eyes.

Knockout thinks like him.

Now he found her love. He doesn't lose her.

Knockout kisses MorningStar.

"Please my dear. Understands me."

MorningStar and Ana Paula saw hers loves going to wars. Hers hearts was hurting.

But this battle will finishes the big problem in her life.

MorningStar know that now she is a wife. She has given support for her husband.

Hatchet was the only Autobot that is there in the base with the humans.

Miko now grew up and she is a woman. She back because she prefer lives in American than in Japan. But The true she and BulkHead are connected.

The connection is very strong. When happened. Is forever.

WheelJack had luck, like Knockout, but maybe BulkHead and Miko never will can ouch one in other. This is very sad.

Ana Paula embraces her daughter.

"Everything will be ok."

She know that WheelJack is good in fight. She know that one time he gave a big wiping in SoundWave that he broken his visor. Some Deceptcons has fear of WheelJack. He is very hard. She start to laugh remembering StarScream screaming like a little girl and fleeing him.

"Why do you laughing mom?"

"I am remembering one time when your father was saving me in Decepticon base. He made StarScream scream like a little girl."

Ratchet laugh.

"Was funny. After this day, your father never more can goes away of your mother. But he was loving her before this."

"Ratchet. Opens the bridge, We will back."

Ana Paula and MorningStar see in emotion her family coming in the blue tunnel.

Ana Paula see WheelJack coming slow but smiling. The hurt is not danger. She goes to him and kisses his mouth.

"This is the best part of the battle." He said involving her in his arms.

Morning Star saw Knockout coming with Bumbllebee helping he. He is hurt, but he smile for her when she see her coming to him.

He feels her arms involving him too and with Bumbllebee, she help him walk to Med bay. She doesn't forgot a kiss in his lips.

"Megatron For a good time will be out of operation." Said Optmus.

"It is all."

WheelJack smiled to Ana Paula. Now he can keep his promise.

Ratchet catches his equipment to fix the Autobots injured, making everybody shake.


	26. Go to space

WheelJack was with Ana Paula near the space ship. He is embracing her. The blue of his eyes was to strong. He kisses her neck.

"Now. I will keep my promise."

The mutation gave her the possibility to breathe out of the Earth, Wheeljack will back to travel in the space and take her with him.

Since the first time when he saw her in his life, when she was over his cares. One day they are looking to sky he say for her about the space. He promised take her to see the stars.

Today she is his wife. That little girl is his wife. His sparkmater.

He looks for Knockout.

"I know that my daughter is in good hands."

Knockout embraced MorningStar.

"I will be her side forever."

Wheeljack saw with pride to Autobot's Symbol in Knockout. Optmus makes this symbol in the place was the Decepticon's symbol .

WheelJack take his wife to spaceship.

"Don't worry MorningStar. I will back in two years."

"Maybe you will be grandfather."

Knockout embraced MorningStar. He has a family now.

The spaceship goes to the sky. Wheeljack shows for Ana Paula the stars, and how much is beautiful the Earth when we see of out.

He active the automatic pilot.

"Come on…" He say smiling

They goes to the bed in the back of de ship.

"Did you remember here?"

"Our fist time?" She say.

"I called for you in the past."

"I heard your calls."

He kisses her. A soft kiss.

"Now I am you." He say.

"And I am you." She say.

He open his mouth and kisses her again, she feels his glossa. Like the first time. They make love in the space.

Living they lives and adventures…

Forever.

THANKS FOR READ.


End file.
